yins_song_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin's Song Book Wiki
Welcome~ Welcome to my song book wiki, a wiki containing lyrics of songs that I personally love. I am not (in any way) taking credit for their work, I just simply wanted to forever remember these songs in a way that I could always go back and look at them. In fact, I already have a song book filled with lyrics that I wrote by hand. But I could somehow lose it in the future, or it could get thrown away by accident. Not only that, but I'm the only one who gets to see them. So, why not make a new lyric book where anyone could read them? Feel free to edit the pages if I make a mistake, or typed the lyrics incorrectly. I'll usually add a picture or two into the wiki because I love art just as much as I love music, the artwork belongs to their rightful owners, not me. Try These~ COPYCAT - Biliie Eilish Wake Up - EDEN Faster Car - Anders Lystell I know I'm a Wolf - Young Heretics Toxic - Britney Spears Victorious - Panic! At The Disco Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off - Panic! At The Disco Ghost of Mine - Kailee Morgue Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time - Panic! At The Disco Control - Halsey Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish Broken - ℒund Sarcasm - Get Scared The List of Artists Billie Eilish * COPYCAT * Ocean Eyes * lovely * idon'twannabeyouanymore * bitches broken hearts * my boy * bellyache Panic! At The Disco * Lying is the most fun... * Victorious * Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time * Casual Affair * Girls/Girls/Boys * Nicotine * High Hopes * Bohemian Rhapsody (Originally by Queen) * Emperor's New Clothes * I Write Sins Not Tragedies * Miss Jackson * Death of a Bachelor * Build God, Then We'll Talk * LA Devotee * Nine in the Afternoon * King of The Clouds Halsey * Control * Colors * Gasoline * Castle * Bad At Love Alec Benjamin * Outrunning Karma * Let Me Down Slowly * The Boy in the Bubble Melanie Martinez * Mrs. Potato Head * Dollhouse * Mad Hatter * Pity Party outsideOUTSIDE * Colder * Ghost Town * Habits * Empty The Living Tombstone * Die in a Fire * I can't Fix You * I got no time * It's been so Long * Discord The Spaceman: Chaos * Delirious Army Tülpa * Karma * Lemon Kina * Can we kiss forever? * Get You The Moon * Stop * I love you CK9C * Too Far * Wake up * They'll Keep you Running * Run Run * Mama Hates You * You Can't Hide * Funtime Dance Floor * Trust Me * Do You Even? Sia * Cheap Thrills * Elastic Heart * Alive * The Greatest * Chandelier * Fire Meet Gasoline Charlie Puth * How Long * We Don't Talk Anymore * Attention Cavetown * Fool Get Scared * Sarcasm * Don't You Dare Forget The Sun I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME * Choke XXXTENTACION * Moonlight * SAD! * changes * Look At Me! * Everybody Dies in their Nightmares * Jocelyn Flores * Depression & Obsession * King Juice WRLD * Sticks and Stones * Lucid Dreams Lil Xan * Wake Up * Betrayed * Who I am Lil Peep * Falling Down * Awful Things * Problems The Neighborhood * Wires EDEN * Drugs * Wake Up * Gravity ℒund * Broken Lauren Aquilina * King Kailee Morgue * Unfortunate Soul * Ghost of Mine Young Heretics * I Know I'm a Wolf Anders Lystell * Faster Car Lorde * Buzzcut Season * Tennis Court * Royals * Team * White Teeth Teens * Green Light * Everybody Wants to Rule the World * A World Alone * 400 Lux * Glory and Gore * Ribs Britney Spears * Toxic Stephen * Your Life * Crossfire Notes You may notice that under some of the names of the artists a few of the songs themselves do not have links to the lyrics. That means that it either hasn't been linked yet, or doesn't yet exist. Those with no links will be added in the near future. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Lyrics Category:Music